codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Remastered
Scorestreaks: Scorestreak return from Black Ops 2 and Advanced Warfare with the ability such as in Advanced Warfare to be able to customize these streaks to match your playing style. Gamemodes: Team Death Match Mercenary Team Death Match Multi-Team Domination Demolition Hardpoint Headquarters Capture the Flag Ground War Search and Destroy Search and Rescue Cranked Kill Confirmed Infected Gun Game Sharpshooter Stick and Stones All-or-Nothing Weapons: Assault Rifles: AEK-971 AKMS ARX-160 CZ-805 BREN Remington ACR Famas Galil ACE G3A3 L85A2 SCAR-L M16A3 M416 Tar-21 MSBS Radon XM8 Prototype Carbines: G36C MTAR-21 M4A1 AKS-74u AAC Honeybadger Remington R5 RGP Kel-Tech SUB-2000 SG553 A-91 Kbk wz. 1996 Mini-Beryl Sub Machine Guns: UMP45 PP-19 Bizon MSMC Kriss Vector P90 MP7 CZ-3A1 M5K AS Val MP5 K7 M/45 PP-90 Spectre M4 MAC-10 Skorpian vz. 61 Uzi PP-2000 Light Machine Guns: LSAT M27 IAR MG4 M60E6 MG36 M240BR RPD PKP Pecheneg AWS Type-88 LMG Battle Rifles: SCAR-H HCAR HK51 SA-58 OSW G3 HK417 SKS MK 14 EBR IA2 SOCOM 16 Sniper Rifles: Arctic Warfare AWM AR-50 Barrett M98B CheyTech Intervention Stealth Recon Scout DSR-1 Ballista M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System MSSR Shotguns: KSG Spas-12 Remington 870 Sawed-Off Shotgun Double Barreled Shotgun Armsel Striker AA-12 High Standard Model 10 M1216 Saiga-12 Handguns: M9 M1911 Desert Eagle Five-Seven G17 USP MP-443 Grach Anaconda Python MP-412 REX Machine Pistols: G18 93r Tec-9 Launchers: FIM-92 Stinger RPG-7 SMAW Special Weapons: Ballistic Knife .22LR Knife Gun Flare Gun Riot Shield Minigun MGL Crossbow Weapon Attachments: Scopes: Improved Iron Sights Mini Delta (x1 Red Dot Sight) (Pistol Only) Kobra (x1 Red Dot Sight) Coyote (x1 Red Dot Sight) T1 Aimpoint (x1 Red Dot Sight) EOTech (x1 Red Dot Sight) ACOG (x4 Medium Powered Optic) Rifle Scope (x8 High Powered Optic) Magnifier (x2 Magnifier) Barrel: Muzzle Brake (Decreases weapons vertical recoil by 10%) Compensator (Decreases weapon horizontal recoil by 10%) Heavy Barrel (Increase weapons effective range in which it will deal maximum damage) Suppressor (Muffles weapons firing sound and you do not appear on enemy radar when firing, reduces weapons effective range) Modified Choke (Allows better for a greater shotgun spread) Full Choke (Allows for the best shotgun spread) Under-Barrel: Stubby Grip (Decrease weapons overall recoil by 10%) Angled Grip (Decrease weapons first shot recoil by 33% and increase weapons accuracy throughout sustained fire. Ergo Grip (Decrease weapons pull-up time and hipfire spread by 20%) Vertical Foregrip (Decrease ADS time by 20% and increase enemies view-kick by 20%) Pistol Grip (Decrease reload time by 50%) Grenade Launcher (M320 and GP-30) Shotgun (M26 Mass) Modifications: Laser Sight (Decreased hipfire spread) Extended Magazines (Increased magazine size) Radar (A sonar ping constantly reveals enemy locations within its vicinity) (Riot Shield Only) Scrambler (Scrambles enemy radar within its vicinity) (Riot Shield Only) Melee (Decreased melee time) (Riot Shield Only) Pistol Switch (Eradicates Riot Shields melee ability for the ability to move the Riot Shield to a 50 degree angle and be able to shoot a semi-automatic pistol of your choice over the Riot Shield) (Riot Shield Only) Rapid Fire (Increase weapons fire rate) Akimbo (Dual wield your weapons but you're unable to ADS) Perks: Perk Tier 1: Scavenger: Resupply ammunition, explosives (Minus Grenade Launchers) and tactical from fallen foes. (Only if enemy is killed with bullets will a Scavenger Bag drop.) (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Lightweight: Move 7% faster and take no fall damage. (Costs 1 Create-a-Class point) Flak Jacket: Increase immunity to explosive and fire damage, reset timer when throwing back grenades. (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) ICU: Reduce time that you need to be out of combat to regenerate health, regenerate health faster whilst moving. (Costs 1 Create-a-Class point) Hardline: Earn 20% more points. (Costs 1 Create-a-Class point) Saboteur: Plant and Defuse bombs faster, capture enemy Care Packages and objectives faster, and earn more points for objective plays. (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Slight of Hand: Reload weapons faster, and ADS faster. (Excluding sniper rifles) (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Gunsmith: Attach a 3rd attachment to your primary and attach a 2nd attachment to your secondary weapon (Attachment will not cost you a Create-a-Class point) and equip another Lethal and Tactical grenade (Extra grenades will not cost you Create-a-Class points) (Costs 3 Create-a-Class points) Perk Tier 2: Deadeye: Consecutive kills increase the probability of your weapon dealing more damage. (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Ghost: Invisible to enemy UAV whilst moving. (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Blind Eye: Invisible to enemy scorestreaks. (Excluding the UAV) Lock on to enemy scorestreaks faster. (Costs 1 Create-a-Class point) Wiretap: Use enemy UAV's as your own (Note;They act like the Advanced UAV from MW3 regardless of upgrades the enemy has) Immune to EMPs and Scramblers, increased bullet damage vs enemy scorestreaks. (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Danger Close: Increase explosive and scorestreak damage. (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Toughness: Less flinch when shot. (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Cold Blooded: Invisible to enemy Thermal Sights, Motion Grenades, enemy equipment glows red through walls, grants immunity to the System Override scorestreak, enemy Decoy Device's do not show fake red dots on you radar and fake mimic gunfire is muted, and no red name or crosshair when targeted. (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Fast Hands: Swap weapons faster, call in scorestreaks faster, use equipment faster, throw equipment further, complete the 'action of a weapon' (Pumping of a shotgun, cocking of a sniper rifle) reload whilst sprinting, and shoot whilst sprinting or sliding. (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Perk Tier 3: Tactical Mask: Increased immunity to Concussion, Flashbang, and Gas grenades. (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Steady Aim: Decreased hipfire spread, and weapon ready faster after sprinting. (Costs 1 Create-a-Class point) Dead Silence: You and your teammates footsteps are quieter. (Costs 1 Create-a-Class point) SitRep: Louder enemy footsteps, does not set off placed mines (Claymore, Bouncing Betty) (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Stalker: Move at default weapon class speed whilst ADSing. (Costs 2 Create-a-Class points) Ping: When you kill an enemy, a sonar 'ping' will reveal any players within it's vicinity, no Skull and Crossbones above dead enemies. (Costs 1 Create-a-Class point) Extreme Conditioning: Unlimited sprint, and mantle objects faster. (Costs 1 Create-a-Class point) Exposed Enemy: Target enemies at longer ranges, explosive and bullet damage paint enemies on your radar, reduces idle sway, hold breath for longer. (Costs 1 Create-a-Class point) Equipment: Lethals: Fragmentation Grenade Semtex Incendiary Device/Molotov Cocktail V40 Mini Grenades RGO Impact Grenades Bouncing Betty Claymore C4 Tacticals: Concussion Grenade (Slows enemies) Flashbang Grenade (Blinds and deafens enemies) EMP Grenade (Disables enemy HUD, and destroys enemy equipment) Smoke Grenade (Emits a blinding smoke screen that covers a vast distance) Decoy Device (When thrown it creates false red dots and weapon firing sounds to confuse enemies) (Can be picked up and placed again) Jammer (Scrambles enemy radar and disables enemy equipment in its vicinity) Motion Grenades (Throwable grenades that detect enemy movement painting them on the radarif they're within its vicinity) Wildcards: Perk 1 Greed: Allows the player to select 2 perks from Tier 1. Perk 2 Greed: Allows the player to select 2 perks from Tier 2. (When Perk 2 Greed is selected each Tier 2 perk's value is increased from 1 Create-a-Class point, to 2 Create-a-Class points for balancing reasons) Perk 3 Greed: Allows the player to select 2 perks from Tier 3. Bomb Squad: Allows the player to have 2 Lethal Equipment. Tactician: Allows the player to swap out his Lethal Grenade for another Tactical Grenade. Overkill: Replace your secondary weapon with another primary. Killwhore: Select a 4th scorestreak. Scorestreaks: UAV Speed (UAV sweeps are faster) 50 Points Scrambler (Scrambles enemy UAV) 50 Points Extended Time (Increases UAV length) 100 Points Directional (Shows enemy direction on UAV) 100 Points Orbital (UAV cannot be shot down) 100 Points Threat Detection (Paints enemies on HUD) 300 Points Support (Allows you to continue earning score towards your UAV beyond death) 500 Points Mo' Assists (Gain 100% more points from UAV Assists) +50 Points Care Package: Follow (The care package is dropped as close to you as possible, regardless if you're moving) +50 Points Speed Drop (Decrease the time it takes for your care package to arrive) +50 Points Trap (When you've collected your care package it becomes automatically trapped) +100 Points Emergency Airdrop (Have 4 care packages fall instead of 1) +400 Points Double Tap (Reroll your care package for another item) +100 Points Better Odds (Higher chance of you getting a higher rated scorestreak) +100 Points Predator Missle: Hellstorm (Split your missile into a heavy hitting cluster bomb) +100 Points Another Missile (Be able to fire another missile) +100 Points Another Missile (Be able to fire another missile) +100 Points Napalm (Leave a large area covered in napalm for a time after the strike has happened) +200 Points System Override: Flash (When called in, the enemy team is flashed for a certain period of time) +50 Points Mo' Assists (Gain 100% more points from System Override Assists) +50 Points Extended Time (Increase the duration of the System Override) +150 Points Extended Time (Increase the duration of the System Override) +150 Points Equipment Disable (Disable all enemy equipment and stop enemies from placing/using equipment) +200 Points Scorestreak Disable (Disable all enemy scorestreaks and stop enemies from using scorestreaks) +400 Points Remote Turret: Sentry Gun (Make your turret auto) 360 Degrees (Allow your turret to spin 360 degrees) Explosive Turret (Replaces the Minigun with a revolving proximity grenade launcher) Rippable (Rip the turret head off and use it as a personal weapon) Support (Allows you to continue working towards your scorestreak even after death) SAM (Replaces machine gun with Surface-to-Air Missiles that auto lock on to enemy aircraft) +150 Points Attack Helicopter: Missiles (Have your helicopter equipped with missiles) +200 Points AI (Have 2 AI personel controller miniguns targeting enemies) +250 Points Support (Have 1 teammates go up into the Attack Helicopter and targeting enemies) +100 Points Mo' Points (Gain more points when your Attack Helicopter earns kills) +75 Points Strafing Run - Napalm, Chemical (Have your Attack Helicopter and 4 others strafe across the map when entering and exiting the map laying down a strip of Napalm or a deadly toxin) +300 Points Flares (Have your Attack Helicopter armed with an extra flare) +100 Points Extended Time (Increase the duration of your Attack Helicopter) +150 Points Follow (Have you Attack Helicopter follow and protect you) + 100 Points Harrier: Strafing Run - Napalm, Chemical (Have your Harrier Jet and 4 others strafe across the map when entering and exiting the map laying down a strip of Napalm or a deadly toxin) +300 Points Missiles (Arm your harrier jet with missiles) +200 Points Flares (Equip your harrier with extra flares) +100 Points Air Superiority (Have another harrier jet strafe the map, destroying any scorestreak that enters the map) +300 Points Bombing Run (As your harrier jet enters the map, 2 others follow bombarding the map with cluster missiles) +200 Points Extended Time (Increase the duration of your Harrier Jet) +150 Points Follow (Have your Harrier Jet follow and protect you) + 100 points Squad Mate: Increased Armour (Equip your Squad Mate with 40% more health) +100 Points Shellshock (Equip your Squad Mate with a Riot Shield) + 50 Points Armoury Upgrade (Equip your Squad Mate with a modified M60E6 Machine Gun) +200 Points Teammate (Have another Squad Mate follow and protect you) +400 Points AC-130 AI (Have your AC-130's Light, Medium and Heavy weapons controlled by different A.I) +400 Points Support (Allow teammates to enter and support your AC-130) +100 Points Mo' Points (Gain more points for your AC-130 kills) +75 Points Flares (Equip your AC-130 with more flares) +150 Points Slight of Hand (Reload time/Cool down is shortened) +150 Points Osprey Gunner Missiles (Equip your Osprey Gunner with missiles) +200 Points A.I (Have A.I control multiple heavy weapons and target enemies) + 100 Points Care Packages (Drop 4 care packages off at a chosen location) +400 Points Better Odds (care packages have better odds of containing higher scorestreaks) +50 Points Support (Have teammate control your Osprey Gunner's heavy weapons) +200 Points SR-71 Blackbird Threat Detection (Paints enemies on your HUD) +300 Points Disable HUDs (Disable enemy HUDs for the duration of your Blackbird) +150 Points Extended Time (Increase the duration of your Blackbird) +150 Points Extended Time (Increase the duration of your Blackbird) +150 Points Mo' Points (Gain more points for Blackbird Assists) +50 Points Quadrotor: Increased Health (Increases the health of your drone) +50 Points Recon (Automatically tag enemies in your crosshairs) +50 Points A.I (Allow you Drone to be controlled by A.I) +100 Points Rockets (Replace your turret with a rocket launcher) +250 Points Assault Drone: Increased Health (Increases the health of your Assault Drone) +50 Points Trophy (Add an integrated Trophy System that destroys incoming projectiles) (Does not destroy grenades) +200 Points Missiles (Add missiles to your Assault Drone) +100 Points A.I (Allows your drone to be controlled by A.I) +100 Points Seeker (Destroys placed enemy explosives) (C4, Claymore, and Bouncing Betties) +75 Points Juggernaut: Maniac (Replace heavy weapons for knives a riot shield and increased movement) +100 Points Increased Movement (Increase the movement of your Juggernaut) +150 Points Heavy Assault (Replace your Pistol and Shotgun for a heavily modified M60E6 and a riot shield) +250 Points HE (Replace you Shotgun for a proximity grenade launcher that explodes when closest to a target) +200 Points Radar (Carry a built in portable radar that reveals nearby enemies within its vicinity) +50 Points